


Hotel Rendezvous

by teamchasez



Category: Dale Earnhardt Jr. - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Everyone needs secret meetings to spice up their marriage; Dale Earnhardt Junior is no different.





	Hotel Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

“Don’t you look sexy,” Dale Earnhardt Junior said as he walked into the bathroom where his wife, Hannah was busy getting ready for the day. “I’m tempted to pick you up and toss you back into the bed and have my way with you,” he wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses up and down her neck. 

“That tickles,” Hannah giggled as she shrugged her shoulder. “Aren’t you going to be late?” She asked she looked back into the mirror, grabbing her mascara tube off the counter.

“Can’t be late when you’re the boss,” Dale called as he walked into the closet where he pulled a pair of Wrangler jeans from the hanger. Slipping them over his hips, he left them unzipped as moved to his dresser where he grabbed a black t-shirt from the drawers.

“Kelley will have your ass if you don’t make it to the shop at a reasonable time,” Hannah called as she finished up her make up. “You’ve been putting off signing die casts for awhile. And don’t forget you still have to sign the posters that go into the JRNation Club kits.”

“I’m gonna make a stamp of my name,” Dale groaned at the pain in his hand that he was going to be feeling once he actually sat down to start signing. But Hannah was right; Kelley was already on his ass to sign the products and he kept putting them off. He used to set aside certain time each week to keep up on everything he had to sign, but once he put it off for a week, he got behind and then just never wanted to get back on it. 

“Now come on, they don’t want a stamp of your name, anyone can do that,” Hannah rolled her eyes and she stepped from the bathroom. She headed into the closet to grab the matching suit jacket that went with the black skirt she was wearing.

“You don’t have to dress like that,” Dale said as he watched his wife put earrings in her ears.

“I know,” Hannah shrugged. She had acquired her business degree from UNC-Charlotte and when she married Dale, she worked alongside Kelley managing JR Motorsports. Even though she co-owned the company, she still felt better when she dressed the part. She could never show up to work in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and feel productive. “I want to.”

Dale smiled as he shook his head, zipping his pants. He’d be forever grateful to Kelley for introducing him to Hannah. He couldn’t have imagined where he’d be without her. Hannah had been an underclassman when his sister had been getting ready to graduate. After a couple run-ins in the library, they had become fast friends with Hannah becoming roommates with Kelley.

“Now go,” Hannah said as she turned Dale around pushing him from the master bedroom. “The faster you get to Hendrick, the faster you’ll be at the shop. And the faster you’ll be there, the less I’ll have to here Kelley complain what a good for nothing, piece of—”

“Mommy!” Four year old Nicholas ran from the living room as Dale and Hannah descended down the stairs. 

“Hey, my little man,” Hannah grinned as she picked her son up, wrapping him in a hug. “You ready to go see Mawmaw today?”

Nicholas nodded his head, “Karsyn and Kennedy are coming too!” Nicholas could barely contain his excitement at spending the day with his Grandma Brenda and his cousin’s, Karsyn and Kennedy.

“Find your shoes, Champ,” Dale grinned as he watched Nicholas scamper out of the room in search of his shoes. “I’ll take him.”

Hannah turned her skeptical eyes on her husband, “Yeah right, and let you waste even more time? You say you’ll drop Nicky off at your mother’s, but you won’t leave. You’ll end up on the living room floor while three small children tromp all over you.”

Dale’s grin widened as Nicholas ran back into the room, clutching his Cars® sneakers. “Yeah, but ain’t that fun!” He sat down on the floor and watched as his son put on his shoes. “Alright, Champ!” He ruffled his hair, when Nicholas got the right feet. Tying the shoe laces, he stood back up. “You ready to go?”

“Dale…” Hannah warned.

“Hurry up, let’s go!” Dale chased his son to the door picking him up. “Can’t let Mommy get us!”

“Run Daddy!” Nicholas giggled, waving his hand at Hannah. 

Hannah rolled her eyes and let her two men run out the door. She turned around, grinning as she eyed the car keys and cell phone sitting on the counter. She slid on her shoes, grabbing her purse and the forgotten items and made her way out the front door.

“Hurry Daddy!” Nicholas shrieked. “Here comes Mommy!” 

Dale quickly fastened his son in the child seat and turned around; “Whoa…” he stopped seeing Hannah right behind him, dangling his car keys in her hand. He grinned sheepishly. “Might need them…”

“Ya might,” Hannah said as she laid them in Dale’s hand, closing her hand around them when Dale right to pull them away. “Not so fast,” she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Dale grinned, taking the keys and phone from his wife. “I’ll see you at the shop later.”

“Try not to take too much time at your Mom’s.”

**

Hannah sighed as she looked at her watch. It was nearing eleven and there still had been no sign of Dale at the shop. She should have known that he would have gotten caught up playing with his nieces and son at Brenda’s. The blame couldn’t all be put on his shoulders though. Once Karsyn and Kennedy got a hold of their favorite uncle, Dale had a hard time untangling himself from the wired girls. 

She drummed her fingers on the desk, resting her chin in her hand as she blew out a breath. She was going to have to handcuff Dale to the table in one of the conference rooms where the die cast cars were set up if she expected to get any of them signed.

“Problems?” Kelley asked from the doorway to Hannah’s office. 

“Your brother…” Hannah said as she sat back in the chair, watching Kelley take a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

“Where is he anyway?” Kelley questioned. “He’d said he’d be here this morning?”

“He volunteered to take Nicky to your mother’s…”

“Ah,” Kelley nodded, understanding. “The little jerk. He wormed out of signing again didn’t he?”

“’Fraid so,” Hannah nodded. “I was just thinking of ways to get him to sign, short of bodily harm.”

“Bodily harm might be good,” Kelley nodded. She shook her head standing up.

“Where you going?”

“Gonna go spend some money on something we don’t need and watch him cringe when I hand him the bill,” Kelley grinned, loving the fact that her brother was a stickler when it came to money. He didn’t like any erroneous spending. 

Hannah laughed, shaking her head as her sister-in-law walked from the room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her husband’s number. “Dale Junior, where are you?” She said when the call went to voicemail. Tossing the phone back to the desk, she turned back to the computer and picked up combing through the spreadsheets where she left off.

**

She pulled the phone from her pocket as she felt it vibrate against her leg. Opening it up, she saw an incoming text. 

“Hampton Inn RM 231”

She grinned closing her phone, tucking it back in her pocket. “I’m sorry to cut this short, I need to go.” She stood up and reached into her pocket, pulling out enough bills to cover the cost of her meal. Turning on her heel, she almost skipped out of the restaurant to her car. She loved these secret meetings.”

**

Dale grinned as he opened up the door to the hotel room and walked in, letting the door shut behind him. He went to the windows, quickly shutting the curtains. The last thing he needed wasn’t someone noticing him shacked up in a hotel room in the middle of the day. Going back to the door when a short knock sounded, he opened it up.

“Hurry up,” he pulled her into the room, poking his head out making sure no one saw them. Hanging the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the outside knob, he shut the door, locking both locks. Turning around her grinned seeing her standing behind him, hiding a smile behind her hand. 

“Relax, no one knows,” she told him, stalking toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I wasn’t followed. I made a couple circles through town and blew a couple lights, losing a tail that I might have had.”

“It’s not funny,” Dale placed his hands on her hips pulling her against him. “I don’t need to be caught doing this. You know what my wife would do to you and me!”

“You keep me happy and your wife won’t find out,” she wiggled her eye brows, running her hands through his auburn hair. Pulling his head down to hers, she claimed his lips.

“Don’t waste any time, do you,” he murmured against her lips, walking backwards toward the bed.

“I have to be back before lunch is over,” she said as she fingered the hem of the black t-shirt; her fingers skimming over the bare skin as her hands pushed the shirt up his stomach.

“Your boss will understand,” he ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it above her head. Tossing it somewhere behind him, he bent down; his lips latching onto the newly revealed skin. His fingers skimmed across her stomach to her back while he suckled the swell of her breast. He unsnapped her bra, pulling the lace material from her body. “You are so beautiful…”

She grinned, running her fingers through his hair, holding his head against her breast, while his mouth suckled and nibbled on an exposed nipple. “Baby…” she whispered, closing her eyes as heat ran through her pooling at her center. She tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt. 

Dale pulled back, gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head, letting it drop to the ground as he leaned down, taking the nipple back into his mouth. His hand reached for the other, pinching and kneading it; working the nipple into a tight bud.

She ran her hands over his chest through the lightly colored auburn hair that littered it. She grinned when she heard the sharp intake of breath when she skimmed over the front of his jeans. Deft hands worked to unbutton the jeans and pull the zipper down, where she pushed her hand in the opening, cupping his hard erection through the boxer briefs. 

“Damn girl…” he breathed his hands moving down to her pants, working quickly to remove the material. He pushed it down her hips, grinning seeing the lace panties. “You’re so sexy…”

She wagged a crooked finger at him, “Come here and take what you want.” She sat down on the bed, scooting to the headboard. 

Dale dropped his boxer briefs in a hurry and crawled over her on the bed. He captured in lips in a hot kiss; his tongue running along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Once she obliged, his tongue shot into her mouth dueling with her tongue. He moved his lips down her neck to her chest where he showered both nipples with equal pleasure. After making sure they were two taunt peaks he moved down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel before mover further south.

He ran a finger down her folds feeling her already wet and slick for him. Dipping a finger between her folds, he pushed it inside of her, his erection hardening when her walls clenched around him. He groaned thinking about how she was going to feel when he dipped into her. Working his finger in and out of her, his moved his thumb over her clit.

She moaned closing her eyes at the stimulation from Dale’s fingers. Her fingers clutched the blanket beneath her body; hips moving in rhythm. Her eyes popped open when she felt the loss of his hands.

“Relax my dear,” Dale grinned, placing her legs over his shoulders, running his tongue long her slick folds.

She groaned arching her back, feeling his hot breath against her center. She felt his tongue licking and sucking her clit and her hole, before pushing his tongue into her depths. “Dale…”

He smiled against her working his tongue faster, holding her closer to him as she wiggled against him in pleasure. He felt her tensing and her breathing heightened and knew she was almost ready to cum. He wrapped his lips around her clit sucking before flicking it with his tongue.

“Oh… Dale…” she cried as her juices flowed.

Dale lapped up her juices before kisses his way up her body taking her lips in his. He settled between her legs his shaft pressing against her opening. He closed his eyes as he pushed forward entering into her slick hot cavern. He groaned feeling her muscles contracting around him, pulling him deeper.

“Jesus, you get tighter and tighter…”

“Fuck me, Dale,” she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back.

“Watch the nails,” he warned.

“Right,” she winked, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Fuck me Dale…” she whispered grabbing his hair with her hands, yanking his head down to her mouth.

Dale pulled out before slowly pushing back in. The vice like grip her walls had on his cock, made him almost want to cum. His breath came out in a hiss when her tongue traced his ear before sucking on the lobe. He picked up his pace slamming into her.

“I want to ride you,” she whispered, tightening her thighs around him, slowing his movements. When he rolled off her, she quickly moved atop him sinking down on his hard shaft. 

“Take it all in baby…” he groaned grabbing her hips, helping her set the pace as she continued moving up and down on him. Keeping one hand on her hip, his hand moved to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb.

“Oo…” she moaned bouncing faster. She brought her hands up kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples. She tugged at her bottom lip and her eyes closed as she changed her movements, grinding against him.

“Baby…” Dale moaned, thrusting his hips up. “Ride me baby…”

She let go of her breasts, bracing herself as she picked up the pace, slamming down on his cock, grinning as he moaned her name. 

“Faster baby, fuck my dick,” he rubbed her clit faster, feeling her muscles contracting around him. “That’s it baby, ride it like you own it,” he grunted, clenching his eyes close as he felt his release building up. But he held it off, wanting her to cum before him. 

“Oh… God… Dale…” she cried as her walls quaked and her juices flowed around his penis. 

“Oh God…” he cried out feeling her release; her walls pulsating around his cock. He griped her hips pulling her roughly down on him a couple more pumps before spilling his seed into her. 

She collapsed on his chest breathing hard. She heard his heart pounding in his chest cavity and allowed herself to take in the moment with the man lying under her. Looking at the clock she groaned seeing the time. Rolling over she sat up making her way toward the bathroom.

“Got room for one more,” Dale called out, turning his head, watching her naked body walk across the room, grinning in appreciation. 

“I need to get back to work,” she grinned leaning provocatively against the door jam. “I’m running late.”

“I don’t think your boss will mind,” he pushed himself off the bed going into the bathroom. He stepped behind her, kissing the side of her neck as she adjusted the temperature of the water.

“Are you sure?” She asked leaning back against him as the water beat down on their bodies. She grinned, feeling his hard shaft pressing against her backside.

“Positive,” he whispered against her ear, kneading her breasts. 

“Dale,” she moaned, grinding her hips back against him. “You’re doing this to get out of signing die casts aren’t you?”

Dale chuckled in her ear, running her hand down her stomach toward the mound at the apex of her legs. He held her tightly against him as his fingers worked along her folds, opening her up to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But if it doesn’t have anything to do with me being inside of you, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Dale…” she gasped feeling him probing at her entrance again. She leaned forward thrusting her hips back, allowing him to press further. “Oh God…” she moaned as the tighter feel of him against her walls.

“So tight…” Dale groaned as he pushed back into her. He pressed a hand on her back, bending her over more.

**

“Bout time you get here,” Hannah said as she walked into the conference room seeing her husband sitting on a rolling desk chair behind the long table that was lined with packages of die cast cars. Her husband held a black sharpie in his left hand; scribbling away, scrawling his signature upon the cars. “Where have you been?”

“Busy,” Dale looked up at his wife, sending her wink as she walked further into the room.

“Busy?” Hannah repeated, placing her hands on the table, leaning over. “Doing what?”

Dale shrugged, “Ya know…things…”

“Things…” she looked down at him catching the light imprint on the collar of his shirt. “I have a feeling as to what ‘things’ you were doing.”

Dale grinned to himself and continued signing the cars. He looked up hearing his wife walk from the room, grinning as he watched her leave.

**

“Good night Daddy,” Nicholas grinned, wrapping his arms around Dale’s neck in a tight hug before kissing his check. “I love you.”

“I love you too Champ,” Dale grinned, tucking his son underneath the covers. He kissed his forehead before walking toward the door, flipping off the light. He pulled the door closed softly latching it. Catching his wife in the hallway he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the master bedroom.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hannah giggled as they fell down onto the bed. “Didn’t you get enough earlier? You still have energy for another round?”

Dale laughed as he hands slipped beneath her shirt, inching it up. “Same time next week?”

“As long as you’re not using our rendezvous meeting to get out of signing die casts.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dale chuckled and Hannah joined in, both knowing he would pull anything to get out of signings.


End file.
